Kingdom hearts Random poems
by putting0
Summary: I got bored and decided to make every one in Kingdom Hearts Say a poem. I have an over obsession in Kingdom hearts is you are wondering why thats the only Fanfiction Category I ever use. x
1. Xemnas

Darkness: By Xemnas

"I like Darkness,

Darkness is dark,

I like darkness,

It makes me fart,"

"I like darkness,

the sun makes me cry,

I like darkness

and I hate light."

"Darkness! Darkness!

Hear me cheer!

Darkness! Darkness!

I want beer!"

"Light makes people old and cranky,

I hate those geezers who like to spank me,

Their wooden cranes are long and sharp,

Thats why I stay away in the dark!"

"Darkness! Darkness!

Hear me cheer!

Darkness! Darkness!

I want beer!"

"Robin Robin,

He was real gay,

he joined the teen titans,

cuz batman got him raped!

Batman batman,

He was my hero,

Until I learned that he wasn't evil,"

"Darkness! Darkness!

Hear me cheer!

Darkness! Darkness!

I want beer!"

"My this poem is really gay,

but there is one more thing I need to say,

whoever reads this should be evil,

because good is stupid..."


	2. Axel

Burn: By Axel

"Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,"

"My mommy told me not to play with matches,

When I burned my school down to ashes,

I went in my room and started to play star craft,

making two hundred awsome firebats!"

"After a while,

I burned down the house,

My mommy got so pissed,

because I said it was the mouse,

She beat me to a pulp,

and tied me up in a new basement,

But I burned the rope,

and reported her for child abusement!"

"Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,"

"After twelve years living alone,

I burned three thousand of other people's homes,

But while I was burning another one,

The police caught me and I was done,"

"While in jail,

I met a nice guy,

But he was in jail Cause he burned a guys eye,

I looked in my coat and found two packs of matches and a paper rocket,

and I laughed,

Those Dumbass police didn't check my pockets!"

"I busted me out,

Laughing at all the others,

as I heard,

Get me out of here Fucker!

I killed all of the police with my rocket,

and I burned there corps laughing,

Thats what you get for not checking my pockets!"

"Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,

Fire, fire,

Burn, burn,"

"I can't believe my poem was worse than Xemnas's,

but at least I get to kill people in this thing,

My mommy's still in jail for child abusement,

And this is basically how Burning stuff started giving me amusmant..."


	3. Demyx

Organization Hair: By Demyx

Axel's hair looks like spaghetti,

That's why he is bald now, (my fault)

Xaldin's hair smelled like my toilet,

That's why its all brown now, (my fault again)

They beat me up,

and cut my hair,

They made me wear no underwear! D (I liked it)

Xemnas' hair was way too gray,

I lit it up with gum!

Marluxia's hair was really gay,

I made it manly with rum!

They tied me up,

And made me read,

Then they started to butt rape me! ( (I didn't like it)

Xigbar's hair was really flat,

I poofed it up with pee.

Lexaeus' hair is kinda goofy,

So I cut it in his sleep.

They Kicked my butt,

And they tickled me,

They threatened that they'd kill me.

I learned my lesson,

From that moment,

But I made one big mistake.

Vexen, Luxord, Roxas, Larxene walked down the hall,

When I went to them I said "Hey dumb blondes,"

And they bawled.

Kicking, Punching, Pinching,

Humping?

It all happened at once.

But then Saix turned the corner

And joined in on the "fun"

After maybe hours,

Zexion came by,

He looked at me and saw,

The pain that was in my eyes,

So he smiled and turned the corner,

With me just staring on,

But he stopped rite When I yelled at him,

Saying, "I think Your hair is dumb,"

At that moment I noticed,

The other guys were gone,

And I didn't know why until,

I saw Zexion.

"What You say about my hair?"

Was all I could hear,

My eyes were bulging out,

And my shirt was nearly teared.

I stopped making fun of hair,

Now I don't even dare.

Now I have learned my lesson,

Don't say nothing bout Zexion's hair.


End file.
